Can't Stop the Rain from Falling
by JyuunishiBaka
Summary: Kagome develops feelings for Sango. But will Sango really return her feelings back? SangoXKagome pairing Lemon later in the story
1. Chapter 1: Confusing

**Chapter 1: Confusing**

_**Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha This is my first try at a KagomeXSango paring so please tell me what you think. Thes ong in this story are lyrics from Cascada's Can't stop the Rain**_

Tears rolled down Kagome's cheek's as she listened to her favorite song

"_**I can't stop the rain from falling I'm drowning in these tears I cry since you left without a warning I face the dawn with sleepless eyes no I can't go on…"**_

_Why Sango? _She thought_.."Why can't you see how much I love you? Why can't I get over you?_

She thought as more tears streamed down her face. Then she thought about the first time she met this Sango. They where in middle school. & Kagome had just moved from another city and was starting all over again. She was a nervous wreck and she wanted to go back to her hometown. She had missed her friends & uncles and aunt's that she had left behind. One minute she was playing with her friends & the next her mother took her and just left never to return to her home again. She had so desperately missed her father as well. See, Kagome's mother is not all there, she has had a bad case of mental depression and was thinking that her father was the cause of this disease when in fact he wasn't. It's just a trait that has been passed from generation to generation. Sadly it is said that one day Kagome may show signs of this horrible disease as well. But as for now Kagome is to young to know this and is trying desperately to figure out why her life is the way it is.

It was another day at recess and Kagome dreaded it. For she hadn't made a single friend since she had gotten there. She would rather do school work then sit and mope about how no one wants to be her friend & how she wanted things to go back the way they where. Kagome was about to sit in her favorite spot when she saw that her spot was being occupied by two girls ._oh great _she thought _my favorite spot is taken now what do I do? _she was about to walk away when Rin looked up "Hey Kagome!" She said running towards her "Come join me and my friend here Sango!" Kagome ignored Rin and just kept running. _. I don't want anything to do with her. It's probably another trick so she could throw something at me like all the other kids do. _She said as warm tears ran down her face. _why does everyone hate me? Why won't anyone be my friend? What makes that Rin girl so special that she gets to have someone to talk to and I don't Hmm..maybe I can spy on her so I can figure out what it is. But I have to be careful I don't want her to notice me. _Kagome turned around from where she was running from and found a tree to hide behind from to watch the girls chat _what am I doing? I feel like a stalker _She thought to herself.Finally just as recess ended Kagome took off running to her class before anyone noticed her. As she reached her homeroom getting ready for her next class who should appear but the two girls Rin and Sango._ Aw man! I thought I got rid of them geez. Ka_gome thought with annoyance. But despite what Kagome was feeling then in the end the two girls got along great and became the best of friends. Many years have passed and Kagome,Sango, & Rin are in high school. Unfortunately Rin couldn't go to the same high school as Kagome and Sango. For her mother had sent her to a catholic school instead. "It's a shame Rin isn't here but at least I get to hang out with you Sango -chan! Kagome said brightly "Yeah yeah whatever Kagome, That just means I get to pick on you more MUHAHA! " Kagome sighed and lowered her head "I HATE YOU!" she screamed. "You know you love me" Sango said in a seductive voice. "yeah yeah whatever" Kagome replied hiding the blush on her cheeks. Lately Kagome had found herself becoming attracted to Sango and she didn't know why. Everything was still the same, she would go to Sango's house to spend the night every once and awhile for she was tired of being at home alone. Her mother was always out with some guy and left her alone for she didn't have a brother or sister and was always lonely despite how many friends she has now. How she envied Sango for having so many brothers and sisters. But whenever Kagome and Sango were left alone to themselves Kagome would get nervous and her heartbeat would race. Oh how she dreamed of what it would be like to kiss her. To taste her from the inside out. To be able to …."Kagome? Kagome! Hello are you there?" a voice snapped her out of her daydream. "Finally I thought I lost you there for a moment." Sango said. "Oh sorry Sango I was just uh..thinking that's all. Listen, I'm not going to class I'm going to skip so I see you later.. " Kagome said. Just as she was about to go Sango grabbed her arm. "No! I want to know what the hell is wrong with you Kagome. You have been acting weird lately. Let's go somewhere so we can talk." Kagome blushed as Sango led her somewhere so they could be alone.

_**Well that's all for now and please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

**Chapter 2: Confessions**

_**Author's note: Once again, I don't own Inuyahsa I wish I did sigh Anyways here is Chapter 2 . ENJOY PPLS!**_

Sango had brought Kagome to her favorite spot: the fire escape. No one would

bug her or Kagome there.

"Now Kagome" Sang said once they had sat down

" Tell me what is on your mind _Oh no! I can't tell her! _

Kagome thought. _What if she hates me/ What if she never wants to see my face again? _

_What if she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore? I can't live without her….I just cant… _

Kagome put her head in her arms and started to cry. Sango sat next to her and put her

arms around her.. "

Come on Kagome..you can tell me. I have been hurt worse.

Please just tell me what is wrong. Sango said as she stroked Kagome's hair like a mother would to calm a frightened child.

Kagome shivered to this feeling. Finally after what seemed like eternity Kagome looked up at Sango her eyes red from crying.

_If I can't tell her then I will have to show her. _Kagome closed her eyes and kissed Sango on the cheek.

It was a soft gentle kiss. She used a little of her tongue so she could actually taste her. _Dear god, she taste so good! Better than anything I have ever tasted in my life!. I feel so alive! _

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and pulled away after she realized what she was doing_. What have I done? Now for sure she wouldn't want to be my friend._

"I'm..s-s-sorry S-S-ango..I..I.." The miko said in a a stammering apology.

She shivered and turned away Once again Kagome broke into tears.

Sango just sat there with a small smile on her face.

She walked toward her friend and hugged her. "Do not cry Kagome."

She smirked and laughed half heartedly "I already knew that this was how you felt about me. You are so bad at hiding the obvious."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. She pulled away from her.

"You..You..knew?! And yet you're not disgusted by it?

Then she sighed and said "Sango..it's ok if you don't want to be my friend anymore I understand If I where you. I wouldn't want to be friends with me."

she lowered her head and was about to walk away when Sang grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. "Baka!

What makes you think I would do such a thing?! You mean a lot to me and to my family as well. But I don't feel as strongly about you as you do about me.

I'm sorry Kagome." Kagome pushed Sango away from her and ran as far away as possible.

She didn't care where she was running to she just ran.

_I knew it. It was to good to be true. _She thought as she was running. _Why did I have to fall in love with her? Let alone my best friend? _She thought as more tears where coming from her eyes. _Geez I cry more than a cry baby! I have to get out of here. I don't care where. _She bumped into someone. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR..Kagome?" The figure replied Kagome gasped. "Oh my god! It's you!"

_**That's it Folks! it's a short one I know sorry. Next one will be longer. So who is this mysterious person? Find out in chapter 3! Your reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! **_


End file.
